Stollen
by Deathly-Melody
Summary: Can pranks In Camp-halfblood go horribly wrong? Why not see If Rosemary can explain how her simple prank against the stols ends up going wrong. And if she has feeling for Conner.


I walk into the cabin. There's insults flying across the room. My cabin mates were fighting about something. I walk over to one of them.  
"What's wrong this time?" I asked the girl always dress in black. Funny for her being a child of Apollo. I think she dress's that way to protest being one of his children.  
"A silver arrow was on the wall in the back, after archery class. With a note attached saying for the most talented of my children. Signed Apollo." Sadie said.  
Anger wells up inside me. I know who is responsible for this, I won't fall for it! Will walks into the room. He looks at the group of kids fist fighting over the arrow. He sighs. I explain what happened. He walks out of the cabin. I'm getting that arrow and returning it back to it's sender.  
The beds are all set up horizontal on the sides of the cabin. I climb up on to the top bunk on one of the beds. There's a bed that's pushed up next to back wall right next to the arrow. I hunch over and jump from one bed to another. I get to the back where all the fighting is. The arrow sits untouched on the wall. I try to reach out and grab it but it's just down to far by like an inch. I wrap my legs around one of the beams on the latter on the bed. I'm dangling backwards from the bed. I reach out again. I snatch the arrow off the wall. One of my sisters saw me and glared.  
"Where do you think your going with that, we all know your not the best." She sneered.  
"You're a moron! You all are!" I shout. I fix myself up right on the bed.  
Everyone stopped yelling at each other, I jumped down.  
"We all know who did this! It happened before, not to us but to the Aphrodite cabin. You new campers wouldn't know! But the older one's should have known better!" I snap.  
Everyone was looking at the floor. I begin walking, I stop at the door, I can hear voices outside.  
"This is going to be awesome." Said one voice.  
"Yeah! They have probably killed each other already." Said the other one.  
I walk/run over to my bunk and grab my bow. I stop at the door again then open it and slam it shut. I hear them scramble away from the cabin. I wait a few minutes to wait for them to get back to their cabin. I notch the bow with this stupid arrow and slip out the door. I run over to the Hermes cabin.  
"Travis! Connor! Get out here!" I yell at the top of my lungs. I heard things clashing and falling inside.  
"Dude, you go out there!" Said Travis in a hurried whisper.  
"No dude, you do it!" Whispered Connor. I saw the curtain move in the window.  
"She has her bow! She's really ticked off! I'm out of here!" Says Travis.  
The window opened. And Travis rolled out of it. He saw me, and booked away. Connor casually open's the door of the cabin. He was half way out when I pulled up my bow, I aim carefully, breath out and release my grip. The arrow missed his head by an 8thof an inch. He looked scared out of his mind.  
"Hey Rosemary!" He tried to sound clam and innocent. He was clearly still terrified.  
"You Stoll's need to either get a new hobby or make up new pranks!" I shout.  
His face went from terrified, to sinister.  
"Aw, you know I think I might just have a new hobby." He gave me a wicked smile.  
I turn away from him and walk away. I walk strait over to the Ares cabin. "Clarisse? You here?" I slowly walk into the cabin.  
"She's out, what do you want?" An Ares camper growls.  
I think I know that voice. But there's no lights on in the cabin, I can't see anything. This voice though, I've heard it before.  
"I need her help…" I chose my words carefully. You never know one word can set these guys off. "With a prank to set on the Stoll brothers."  
"She can't help. She's busy with other stuff." He grunts. "Plus I'm better with pranks anyway." He mumbled the last part.  
A small smile creeps across my face. "Russ is that you?" I ask.  
The boy walks near the window and open's the curtains. It is Russ!  
"Oh it' you Rosehead." Says Russ.  
"Hey!" I say in a joking voice. "That was one time when the Hermes cabin teamed up with the Demeter cabin, because I accidentally roasted there flower garden with greek fire."(How was I supposed to know not to mix greek fire with coke cola and mentos.)  
He walks over to me and patted me lightly on the head. "You need help with pranking. How bad of a prank?" He asks.  
"Um, the Stolls used the same trick the pulled on the Aphrodite cabin, with the golden apple, but this time on us and it was an silver arrow." I say.  
"So just need a mild one." He walks out of the cabin, I follow. We walk over to the camp store. Russ walks up to the clerk.  
"Hey, how much for the greek fire, and is it ok to consume?" He says.  
"The greek fire is just one drachma a bottle, and it's some what consumable. You guy's pranking someone." Say's the clerk.  
I nod. "The Stolls. You sure you can eat this stuff?" I pick up a bottle and toss it around in my hands.  
"Well yes, but jut one drop no more, or there're burn up inside." Say the clerk.  
"Lovely, we'll only take one bottle." I dig around in my pocket. There it is. I hand him the drachma and leave the store.  
"So Russ, what are we using this for?"  
"We're, I mean you are going to put in the Stolls lunch." He says.  
"Ok, but how mister smarty pants." I say.  
A bunch of Ares kids walk by and stare at me with disgust. Russ turns to me.  
"Your just so annoying!" He screams.  
I nod my head. He looks at the Ares kids and walks over to them. I was alone. You see Russ is a really a nice person, really he is, but when his siblings are around he has to act like a jerk, because of one time. Once he was being nice to a new camper who had gotten lost and needed help to the stables, and some of the other Ares kids saw him and they beat him to a bloody pulp. He wasn't the same after that. He was really only sorta nice to me because I'm the only one who stood up for him when he was getting beaten. I took my far share of the beating. I have a scar on my arm from it. But anyway. I guess, I have some planning to do. I have to really hurry because lunch is in five minutes.  
Connor's POV  
She's going to kill me! No she can't! Right? Chiron would expel her from camp for murder right?  
I can't think about me, I have to find that baby of a Travis. What a wimp for running away especially of a tiny girl with a bow. I walk past the Ares cabin. I hear voices inside. Yeah voice's, I sneak up to the door.  
"You need help with pranking. How bad of a prank?" Someone asks.  
"Um, the Stolls used the same trick the pulled on the Aphrodite cabin, with the golden apple, but this time on us and it was an silver arrow." clearly a girls voice to upbeat and cheery sounding for an Ares camper.  
"So just need a mild one." The other voice asked.  
The door creaked open. I throw myself over the porch railing and sneak behind the cabin. They come walking out of the cabin. Ah, it's That kid Russ and Rosemary. She's a tricky one to pull a prank on, She all ways knows it us, we even teamed up on pranks with her. She's really good at them, Travis and I are still better than her though.  
She's going to prank us back. Well I guess I'll have to follow her now.  
They walk into the camp store. I crouch under the open window.  
"The greek fire is just one drachma a bottle, and it's some what consumable. You guy's pranking someone." Say's the clerk.  
"The Stolls. You sure you can eat this stuff?" Says Rosemary  
"Well yes, but jut one drop no more, or there're burn up inside." Say the clerk.  
"Lovely, we'll only take one bottle." Says Rosemary.  
They come walking out of the camp store.  
"So Russ, what are we using this for?" She asked.  
He screamed at her then walk away. Jee, what a nice guy. The lunch horn blows, I get up from the ground where I was listening in on the conversation. Rosemary's going to do something to greek fire. I guess, I should go tell Chiron that She's into something dangerous, will I? No. I'd like to see how this plays out, a little of my acting and I'm sure this will be a blast.  
I jog up to the dining pavilion and take me seat. Rosemary walks by, She glares at me. I wave right at her. She storms off. Travis calmly slips into the last seat on the Hermes's bench's.  
One by one each table got up and got their food. Apollo's table had gone last today. Rosemary stopped at our table and started talking to one of the new campers. I leaned closer to hear them, she was only a person or two away from me.  
"Hey, Zack, right?" She asked.  
"Um, yes that's me." He said in a very awkwardly frail voice.  
"I need you to ask you a favor? Is that ok?" She batted her long eyelashes, and flipped her flame red hair over her shoulder.  
"Being seductive is she?" I yell over to them. She looks up and gives me a look of surprise.  
"Why of course not! He's must be only ten. Why does this make you jealous?" She asks cocking her head to the side. She walks over to me. I can feel my face burning. The blood rapidly flowing up to my face, turning it crimson.  
"Rosemary, shouldn't you be getting back to your table?" I ask.  
She's standing right behind me. "Your one to talk Conner, how many time's have you come over to the Apollo table and flirt with the girls, though I think some of those times you flirted with some boys." She chimed.  
Before he could protest, she flopped down leaning back on the table next to Travis and threw an arm around him. "Would know right Travis?" She asked in an innocent voice.  
"Um… Ah….Uh..-" Was all he could make come out of his mouth, his face was completely red. She smirked, Then with one swipe of her hand she pulled out at veil of greek fire out of her jeans pocket and poured a drop into his drink on the table, then got up and walks back over to me. Slowly pushing the veil back down. Travis was to shocked to even notice, I looked around the table no one else noticed either, to interested in their food to. I was at the end of the table so she leaned on the edge of the table.  
"Well, your right I should be going back to my table." She walked back to her table. I noticed that she swiped her hand over my drink. I look at her and raise my glass. I'm about to talk a sip when I hear a glass drop to the ground. I look over to where the sound had come from. Travis had slid off the bench and was on the ground grabbing his throat. I throw my cup down, the contents flowing off the table. I slam down on the ground next to Travis. His eye's are red and there's steam coming out of his ear's. I grab a random cup of the table and pick up Travis's head and slowly trickle the contents down his throat. His eye exasperation started to look calm. By then Chiron and all the campers had gathered around us. Rosemary moved like lightning, she was next to me in a matter of seconds. She was pale, a hand over her mouth. She mumbled something. I grabbed her arm and threw her backwards.  
"Don't you dare come near him! You're the one who did this." I point to Travis, he was now on a stretcher, Chiron was standing next to him.  
Her head had almost hit the marble bench. She got up and rebalanced herself. I push her again she stumbled back into the table her arm landed in the spilled drink, she recoiled her arm back immediately. Chiron came rushing over to us.  
"Conner! Nock this off now! Now what happened?" He asked.  
Rosemary had tear's coming out of her eye's. "It's my fault!" She said.  
Chiron looked at her in surprise. "How could this possibly be your fault?" He asked.  
"It was suppose to be a prank. It wasn't suppose to hurt him, I swear, I didn't mean it." She was sobbing.  
"Rosemary, what do you mean?" He asked.  
"She was pulling a prank, a little greek fire in mine and Travis's drinks." I growl.  
Chiron face twisted and then relaxed. He whispered into her ear. She began walking towards the big house, she was holding her arm.  
"Connor, this is serious, you should go check on your brother then after come to the big house." He said, then trotted off.  
Rosemary's POV.  
"Chiron I-" He put a hand up.  
"What you did was not ok, you should have known that it was dangerous. Greek Fire? Really what was so important that you needed to go and do that for?" He looked at her with his soft eye's but they were not soft now, as hard as a rock, full of anger.  
"It was only meant to be a prank, the guy at the camp store said it was ok to consume, only a little. I didn't put more than a drop in his drink, I didn't know it would happen." I say.  
He handed me a box of tissue's, I take one and blow my nose. He stared out the window. The floorboards in the hallway began to squeak, the door knob jiggled and Conner walks into the room. He had a look of relief on his face.  
"Conner, How's Travis?" I ask. He looks at me and glares.  
"You hurt my brother, I'm not telling you anything." He growls.  
"Conner, how's Travis?" Asked Chiron.  
"He's fine, nothing damaged, he only has a soar throat. He's lucky I poured that drink down his throat when I did, because if I didn't he would have had a third degree burn on his vocal cords." Say's Conner.  
I put my head down, I can feel a tear run don my cheek. I wipe it off my face. "Rosemary, you'll be doing dish duty with Conner, until further notice." Chiron says as he walks out the door.  
"Wait Chiron, why am I doing Dish duty? I didn't do anything wrong?" Asks Conner.  
"Oh, but Conner you've been pulling pranks on the Apollo cabin." He says.  
Conner shakes his head. He begins to walk out of the room, I still have my head down. Conner stops at the door frame, then turns around.  
"Rosemary, I'm not done blaming you, but I knew you were going to prank us with that stuff. I shouldn't have let you put that in my brothers drink. Don't cry over my brother, he's not dead. I know you didn't mean too hurt him, but your not off the hook." With that he left.  
The rest off the day had kinda blurred together after that. I went back to my cabin, and stayed there till dinner, ignoring my activities, then didn't go to dinner. I heard capture the flag start and I started my way to the kitchen, where I would begin dish duty. I walk into the kitchen and see the stacks upon stacks of plates. I look at the sink full of lava, looking around I notice that Conner was already at one of the sinks, fist plunged into the lava.  
"You just going to stand there?" He asked not looking up.  
I walk up next to him and grab a pair of gloves and start on the dishes. We get through almost all the dishes before he says something. The tension in the air was almost suffocating.  
"Are you alright?" He asked.  
I shrug, not wanting to talk. I go to place the dish on the clean pile. He slipped off his gloves, and grabbed my wrist so hard I dropped the dish and it broke into a million fragments.  
"Earlier, I pushed you into the table and your arm went into the spilled drink mixed with fire. Your arm, is it alright?" He asked a little frustrated.  
I tried to yank my arm back, but he had a tight grip. He pulled up my sleeve of my hoody that I had put on when I got back to my cabin. My arm is a shade of blood red with blood blisters and water blisters. He steps back in surprise.  
"Why didn't you tell Chiron?!" He shakes my arm. I winced now being able to feel the pain.  
"Ow, stop that! I didn't know it even got burned." I say.  
"Your lying. No one in their right mind wouldn't have known that." He gasps.  
"Can you please not squeeze it so hard?" I ask.  
"I'm sorry, you need to get this checked out, now!" He was turning my arm around in his hand, not rough but actually soft and gentle.  
"But we have to finish the dishes. I'll get I checked out tomorrow." I say.  
"No, I'm taking you right now." He pulled my arm, I yelp out in surprise, But it wasn't my arm that hurt, It was my leg that hurt when I tried to move it.  
I look down at my right leg, there's a light red stain starting over the top of my thigh. I press my fingers against it and intently drop on my butt. I lift my fingers up and look at them, the tips are now stained with bright red liquid. Conner crouches down in front of me, he pressed his fingers against my tight. I slap at his hand by instinct.  
"Don't you dare do that again, jerk." I say.  
He laughs. "God's what are you doing to yourself?"  
I look down at my leg, the light red stain was now dark crimson and was spreading. Conner grabbed a dishtowel and pressed down on my thigh. I let out at blood curdling scream. When he pressed down it felt like something had gone deeper into my thigh.  
"Oh, gods I'm sorry. Here let me look at it." He says.  
"Um, It's a little high up to be rolling up my pant leg." I say. I reach into my pocket, my fingers close on an odd shaped object. I pull my hand out and find that what my fingers had closed around was a broken shard of slightly curved glass. He see's what I pulled out of my pocket and gasps.  
"Which pocket did you have that greek fire in? I think that it might have shattered when I pushed you earlier and you almost hit the table. Causing it to explode on you and then getting fragments stuck in your leg. I'm so sorry. I should have apologized earlier." He seemed very angry with himself.  
"You have nothing to say sorry for, I shouldn't have even bothered with that prank. I deserved getting burned. Your brother got hurt because of me. I'm the one who should be sorry." I say.  
"Don't say you deserved it. You didn't know, and Travis is fine. Now come on Lets get you healed and dandy so you can go to bed." Before I could protest anything, he picks me off the floor and carries me all the way to the infirmary.


End file.
